Aquela Viagem
by Kah Stonoga
Summary: UA Uma viagem, aquela viagem... Você pode amar alguem, mesmo contra todos os conceitos que uma sociedade inteira vive? Sim, porque exceções existem, é claro. E está é a historia de uma delas.
1. Segredos Revelados

N/A - Primeira fanfic! por favor mandem review! senão nem continuo.

Ah! Pois é, é UA, Sirius e Remus não são amigos, não existe magia, não existe Voldynho e nem Harry [por enquanto eu acho.

Mais existe Grifinoria e Sonserina e obviu Lufa-Lufa e Convinal[que são grupos ou clubes, o que vocês preferirem, pra você ser aceito fazem teste de coragem, lealdade essas coisas, todos eles são da Grifinoria Existe também J/L ! obviu denovo ! A Sam não é expirado em ninguem, não me coloquei na historia e ela não vai ficar com nenhum deles ae! A coloquei porque ficaria meio estranho ter apenas a Lily!

Ah! e mais uma coisa! optei pelos nomes originais, talvez alguns! preguiça de procurar todos eles! e a fic vai vingar se gostarem! Só posto o segundo capitulo quando tiver 10 reviews! \o/

E mais uma coisa! nenhum dos personagens me pertence mais a Sam sim!

Aquela Viagem

- Ah! A mala!..

- Já peguei.. Todo mundo aqui? Ninguem faltando!?

- Vai! Vai! Rapido o trem já ta saindo!

Um grupo de 5 jovens entram no trem, anciosos e com sorrisos. Era a primeira vez que iriam viajar juntos e sozinhos. Não que fosse adolescentes, na verdade tinham de 20 á 23, mas era uma viagem de comemoração, do fim da fase dependencia do dinheiro dos pais para o começo da independencia, não precisamente do dinheiro, mais não importava. E como comemorar ? Com festas? Com drogas? Não! Afinal já foram adolescente inrreponsaveis e inconsequentes, já tinham passado por tudo isso, nada de festa, drogas ou rock'roll.. Uma viagem! Ah! Não qualquer viagem, seria a viagem dos sonhos ou qualquer coisa do genero. E la estava duas garotos e tres garotos, acreditando que tudo mudaria em uma viagem de 3 meses.

- Quase não cconseguimos, vocês viram? Se vocês dois não fossem tão lerdos, não precisariamos correr. – Disse uma ruiva com os olhos mais verdes que poderia alguem possuir. Seu tom de voz estava um tanto esganiçado tentando não parecer mau humorada.

- Lily, Lily! Você a cada dia parece com sua maizinha. – Uma voz abafada por estar procurando Deus sabe o que, na mochila, ergueu os olhos e vendo que a garota estava se preparando pra responder com certeza mais do que uma resposta mau criada, na verdade, seria um mantra, um sermão daqueles que fugimos em pleno domingo se recusando a ir a igreja. E como se um anjo descesse no meio de um suposto caos uma voz particulamente doce fez Lily sorrir. É, Remus tinha esse efeito.

- Não vamos começar a brigar agora, estamos fugindo dessa cidade caotica, queremos se diverti e não ficar de picuinhas. _**Ouvi**_ Sirius?

-_** Ouvi Remus...**_ – Esse jeito que Remus falava fazia com que o sangue de Sirius fervesse, desde a época da escola, Remus sempre conseguia ser doce.. Doce demais pra Sirius.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Eu nem acredito que conseguimos! Meu Deus! Três meses sem mandarem acordar cedo, lavar a louça e nem LAVAR CALCINHAS!!!

- _Tinham que mandar lavar suas roupas intimas, Sam_? – Disse o garoto de cabelos espetados rindo e fazendo todos rirem

- Er... Cala a boca, porco espinho cego, duvido que a mamãe deixasse você lavar suas roupas intimas, ela arruma até sua cama. – Sam disse ironica fazendo com que todos rissem mais ainda

- Ui, Prongs essa doeu. – Sirius estava fazendo caretas de tanto rir

- Cala a Boca... Pelo menos eu não fico gritando pra quem quiser ouvir que minha mãe lavava a minhas roupas intimas, _**Samantha.**_

- CHEGA

- CHEGA

Remus e Lily gritaram aos mesmo tempo, fazendo que os três olhassem para os dois supresos...tinham esquecido deles.

Lily estava vermelha tentando não rir na confusão e Remus estava indiferente, como se achasse aqui tudo infantil demais pro seu ser.

- Ui, Remmie ta irritadinho – Sirius chegou perto de onde o garoto estava e bagunçou seus cabelos deixando este com as buchechas vermelhas e engolido em seco.

- Deixa o Remus em paz, Sirius, não estamos mais na escola, não existe mais garotinhas no cio pra você chamar atenção.

- Ah Sam, quando você quer estragar a brincadeira, você sabe como – Disse o garoto e antes de se afastar sussurou pra Remus – _Elas não vão estar perto de você 24 horas esquisito_.

Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer cedo ou mais tarde, Black nunca deixou de humilhar ele quando podia. Estava louco quando deixou que as duas o convencessem de ir nessa viagem maluca.

Mais ele tinha que ser honesto, ele queria mais do que todos os quatro, que agoram estava em uma calorosa discução da qual ele não fazia ideia do que era, que ele, mais que ninguem tinha que sair daquela cidade, daquela vida, mesmo que fosse por três meses. Não que ele não gostasse da sua cidade, não, não podia ser tão dramatico. Ele gostava, mais estava cansado de tanta gente querendo saber o que ele fazia da sua vida!

Cidade pequena... Com um suspiro Remus virou pra ver o que o quatros estavam discutindo com tanto fervor. Sirus estava discultindo com os outros três e parecia que todos os outros tinham opiniões parecidas menos ele. Chegou perto e seu estomago deu um tombo, estavam discutindo sobre ele.. Remus Lupin.

Ele sabia que Black não gostava muito dele, na verdade ele o detestava, não sabia o porque, mais sabia que o outro não ia la muito com sua cara.

- Não sei o porque dele vim, vocês sabem que não gosto dele.- Sirius estava muito irritado.

- Não importa o que você acha, ele é nosso amigo, _**meu amigo**_. – Lily estava vermelha e com a voz esganiçada e não tentava esconder esse fato.

-_Nosso..._Amigo! Você sabia que ele ia vim Black, não se faça desentendido, por favor você é um grifinorio e não um sonserino, não me faça pensar mau de você Sirus Black – Sam estava palida de raiva e o garoto ficou um pouco pasmo com ela, na verdade todos até Remus engoliram em seco, Sam nunca tinha agido assim.

- Calma, vocês duas...- James tentanto acalmar os animos dos três – Eu acho que as duas precisam se acalmar, mais concordo com vocês – Apressou a dizer vendo que as duas iam começar a discutir e virou pra um Sirus abobado – Concordo com elas, cara.. Também gosto de Remus e acho que você ta fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'agua.

- MAIS JAMES! ELE É... É..._gay_...- A ultima palavra saiu com um sussuro de despreso.

Não! Não! aquilo não podia ser verdade, ele.. ELES.. não podiam saber que Remus Lupin, um estudante modelo de Hogwarts, era...era gay!

- QUEM CONTOU!? – Remus estava palido. Milhões de coisas passavam em sua cabeça e nenhuma delas era correr atras do arco iris.

- REMUS! ca..c-calma – Lily estava com os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

- EU QUERO SABER QUEM CONTOU!? – dessa vez Remus berrou com o rosto vermelho.

- Calma, Remus, sério cara, não é nada demais – James segurava Lily que agora chorava livremente e tremia por causa dos soluçoes, Remus estava com uma fisionomia maniaca.

- F-Foi eu... – Uma voizinha disse tremula, Sam estava palida assustada – Desculpa Remus não foi a minha intenção.

- Sam! Como você pode? – Lily olhava pra amiga como fosse uma estranha

- Desde quando você sabe Sirius? – Sirus foi pego de supresa, não esperava uma pergunta tão direta.

- Desde qua...quando você assumiu pra Sam... – Os olhos de Sirius estava pregados no chão incapaz de olhar pra Remus.

Depois dessa revelação, Remus se jogou em um dos estofados, uma experessão de um homem que Remus ainda não era, de um homem que foi maltratado pela vida.

Ele tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, sabia que Sam, não tinha feito de má fê, mais mesmo sabendo disso, aquilo o machucava. Agora ele entendia o porque de Sirius o chamar de esquisito, de sempre o humilhar quando tinha oportunidade. Então ele se deu conta que ainda existia algo que ele precisava saber.

- Samantha... – Sam, o olhou com dor quase fisica quando Remus a chamou pelo nome, mais Remus estava agustiado demais pra sentir remoso – Você.. você contou tudo!?

- eu ... na...NÃO! NUNCA! – Sam o olhou magoada nunca contaria isso! Ela sabia que não devia te contado que o amigo era... bem era o que era, mais ela nunca contaria isso.

- Menos mau.. Sam.. – Lily a olhava aliviada e em seguida olhava pra Remus que também estava aliviado.

James e Sirius não entendiam nada, mais nenhum dos dois ousaram perguntar o que era. Sam olhava pra Remus como um pedido silencioso pra ser perdoada e Remus entendeu, olhando pra as duas, deu um sorriso e depois deu uma risada suave, fazendo todos suspirarem aliviados e as duas dando risadinhas nervosas e jogandos-se em cada lado de Remus o beijando e abrançando e dizendo que nunca mais iriam fazer nada parecido.

- É! Padfoot! Ele se da melhor do que a gente – James olhava aliviado e com uma cobiça pra Lily que abraçava e ria Remus

- ... – Srius olhava com nojo, mais sabia que não podia dizer nada, a batalha estava ganha, e o vencedor não era ele.

Remos estava feliz por suas amigas o estarem mimando, a prova de fogo de uma amizade chega um dia, e você tem que escolher entre dois cminhos, de ficar sozinho mas vingado ou ficar com seus amigos e aprender a lidar com a diferenças. E ele escolher o segundo caminho, era menos doloroso e muito menos solitario.

E quando estava chegando ao fim daquela viagem ternebrosa, e no começo da nova fase, que mesmo achando ridiculo falar em voz alta que acreditava que muita coisa iria mudar drasticamente, ele sabia que apesar de tudo ele não poderia jamais falar do seu segredo. Nunca podiria contar pra ninguem de sua cidade ou melhor, jamais poderia conta pra quem conheçesse mesmo que fosse apenas de nome.

Jamais poderia revelar que amava Sirius Black


	2. A verdade sobre o Amor

N/A – Mais um capítulo! Tudo bem que não teve as 10 reviews mas fiquei feliz do mesmo jeito. Bom, eu queria explicar os erros da fic!

Depois de ler de novo eu realmente achei um absurdo os "errinhos", meu Deus, tinha cada coisa... Que seja, eu queria dizer que meu monitor foi para um lugar melhor[ou não tão melhor assim e minha amiga emprestou o velho dela, e você não consegue enxegar nada, a letra tem que ser bem grande e escura, mas acreditem, não estou reclamando de nada! E meu computador teve que ser formatado e meu Word é daqueles cretino de 2003 e foi colocado por um cara mas cretino ainda!

Hunf.. não vamos relembrar dores passadas, não vale a pena!

* * *

- COMO!? Isso é uma pouca vergonha, como assim não posso dividir um quarto com duas amigas minhas!? COMO? POR QUÊ? 

-_¡Perdón_ _señor! _ É normas do Hotel, infelizmente não poderei ajudar. – O gerente olhou por cima dos ombros do jovem e viu mais dois rapazes que possivelmente estava com ele – Mas vejo que não está sozinho, esses outros dois estão com você e aquelas duas meninas, não? Pois o assunto está mais do que resolvido. Temos regras quanto a divisão dos quartos em relação a homens e mulheres, mas você poderá se juntar aos seus outros dois amigos.

Remus ficou abismado com a hipocrisia daquele lugar. Era proibido que homens e mulheres ficassem no mesmo quarto de hotel se estes não tivesse casados ou explicitamente juntos e ainda era proibida a divisão quando se tratava de um homem e duas mulheres ou qualquer coisa do genero.

- Não... Não posso.. ele .. Me diga uma coisa, quanto ficaria um quarto apenas pra mim?

O gerente achou estranha a pergunta mais não disse nada, se limitou a dizer o preço e levou um susto com o choque bem expressado do jovem

- O QUE? 300 LIBRAS A MAIS? FICOU LOUCO?

Sem esperar resposta Remus chegou perto das meninas que estava com iguais expressões de ansiedade.

- Então.. conseguiu?

- O que o gerente disse?

- Puf, é obviu que não conseguiu nada, não percebem? Pois já digo agora, não vou dividir o quarto com esse _esquisito_.

- Cala a boca Sirius, não vejo problema nenhum de dividir o quarto com Remus. Seria injusto deixa-lo pagar um absurdo pra ter um quarto só por causa do seu preconceito idiota e sem fundamento.

- Sem fundamento!?! Você quer impressionar a quem James? Qual delas? Eu não vou ficar escutando esse falso moralismo. Quer saber? Fique com o quarto! Eu realmente não me importo – Pegando sua mala do chão Sirius caminhou em direção aos elevadores – Eu não pretendo passar muito tempo no quarto mesmo.

Remus só saiu do estado de choque quando Sirius adentrou pelas portas do elevador, então olhou em volta e viu que não era o unico que tinha saido do choque. Sam começava a pegar suas coisas e chamava os outros dois a seguirem ela. James estava um tanto evergonhado pelas palavras de Sirius e acabou se juntando rapidamente a Sam. Já Lily olhava para Remus com uma expressão um tanto afobada e com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto e Remus não soube dizer se foi por mais uma batalha ganha ou se achava bem vindo aquele comentario de Sirius em sua explosão de raiva.

Mas uma coisa Remus tinha certeza, pela primeira vez concordava com Sirius. Era realmente perigoso dividirem um quarto, mais com motivos bem diferentes, na verdade Remus saibia o quanto era dificil ficar perto dele. Quando ainda estava na escola era uma tortura todos os dias, vendo o garoto com uma de suas conquistas e ainda sendo humilhado sempre que possivel por alguem que lhe tinha tanto apreço. Mas quando Sirius se formou, finalmente conseguiu respírar um pouco aliviado mesmo que ainda sentisse intimidado naquela escola onde Sirius Black não era apenas um ex aluno, mais sim aquele que todos conheciam ou se lamentavam por não conhecer.Um ano mais tarde foi a vez dele sair daquela escola e só quando conseguiu arrumar um emprego em uma cidade vizinha onde Sirius Black era apenas um nome um pouco apagado, Remus se sentiu livre pra sorrir.

E ele sabia que durmi naquele mesmo quarto era como se estivesse vivendo aqueles mesmos anos que tanto quis fugir.

- Vamos _Moony_, não quer ficar a noite inteira no hall, né? Remus acordou dos seus devaneios quando James o chamou risonho do elevador. Pegou suas malas apressadamente e foi ao encontro dos três.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Moony... Gostou!? Acho que como estamos juntos agora nessa viagem você deveria ter um apelido. Moony é perfeito pra você... você sabe... Você é um sonhador... – James falou a ultima frase de uma forma carinhosa que deixou o outro emocionado.

- Sim! Sim! Acho perfeito pra ele, James. Nosso Remus é um sonhador.. Só que eu não entendo porque só os garotos tem apelidos. Nada contra Remus, mais eu nunca tive esse previlegio.

- Oh! Não fique emburrada, Sam! Já expliquei o porque só de nós homens tem esse direito

- Mais convenhamos, querido Prongs, você colocou apelido naquele verme do Peter. Pelamordeus! Peter! É absurdo.

- Não seja amargurada, Peter andava conosco, ele merecia um apelido, ou pelo menos achavamos que sim.

- HA HA HA e se fuderam não!? Quando ele teve oportunidade entregou vocês pra turma de Riddle sem dó ou piedade... Diga Potter, doi muito ter o braço com fratura exposta?

- HA... você é hilaria, Sam. Já pensou em ser comediante? É, eu sei que me fudi no jugamento do carater de Peter... mas...

- Acho que James estava certo. Você não pode virar as costa pra alguem só porque este alguem é diferente. Foi muito nobre de sua parte, James.

- Ah... obrigado Lily.

- Pronto chegamos... Gente?

Lily e James se olhavam com fervor como se nada e nem ninguem tivessem entre eles, o que era até comico visto de fora. Porque estavam em um elevador com, literalmente, algo entre eles, que na verdade eram varias malas e duas pessoas vendo tudo aquilo, seria ainda mais comico se não fosse constrangedor pra Remus ou melhor..

._...Moony_ pensou Remus com um sorriso suave.

- Olha... Vocês tem uma vida toda pra se entenderem, mais eu não tenho uma vida toda pra dormi. Então queridos companheiros...SAIAM DO ELEVADOR!

Os dois _enamorados _sairam do transe, olhando para Sam constragidos e sairam do elevador apressados e atrapalhados, mumurando desculpas.

- Sam, você é uma pessoa bem sutil hein?

- Ah não enxe _moony_! Eu tenho aguentado demais desses dois que não se resolvem nunca. Lily com suas paranoias de "Eu preciso ser alguem antes de ter alguem" e James com todo aquele atrofiamento de amadurecimento. Pela amor... Quem é o mais novo dos cinco aqui?

- Eu sei... eu não entendo as vezes como cinco pessoas tão distintas conseguiram criar um vinculo de amizade. Digo, o nosso vinculo.. de nós três...

- Amizade não é apenas por igualdades ou afinidades, a verdade que na maioria das vezes é sim, mais nunca é por isso que continua. Amizade é amor..um relacionamente sem sexo.

Você ama "_apesar d_e" não "_por causa de__"_.

- Ah minha querida futura psicologa! Acho que esse primeiro ano de faculdade fez bem a você!

- Muito engraçado, _queridinho._

Vendo Sam se afastar Remus soltou uma gargalhada e entrou no seu proprio quarto, onde ficaria um bom tempo tendo que dividir duas pessoas e que uma delas não estava nada satisfeita.

_"Pelo menos ele já esta durmindo...ou... sabe mentir muito bem."_

E quando estava quase durmindo percebeu o que Sam quis dizer, talvez mais do que ela imaginou. Olhando para o lado e vendo Sirius dormindo com os labios entreapertos sabia que Sam estava correta em seu momento filosofico.

Amamos não pelas qualidades das pessoas, talvez é isso que nos chama a atenção mais não é precisamente pelo que as pessoas tem de bom que seguimos amando... São as superações dos defeitos que continuamos com elas.

* * *

Então gente!? melhorou!? fiz o que eu pudi... não me crucifiquem pelos erros, eu li mais de 10 vezes hauahuahauhauahauhauah

please!!! reviews!!!!!!!

até


End file.
